The present disclosure generally relates to the field of surgical implants. In particular, an implant container for receiving a bone plate implant is described. Also described are systems comprising the implant container.
Bone plate implants are widely used to treat bone fractures, to re-attach a previously removed piece of bone and for other purposes. In many cases fixation elements such as bone screws or bone pins are used for fixing the bone plate implants to bone. During a surgical operation the fixation elements have to be conveniently held at the ready for use by a surgeon.
In this regard GB 2 418 421 A discloses a container for elongate surgical fixation elements. The container has a base in which circular holes are provided. The circular holes serve as receiving structures for the surgical fixation elements. Specifically, the surgical fixation elements are introduced with their shafts into the circular holes and are held therein in an upright (e.g., hanging or standing) position.
The container taught in GB 2 418 421 A has a sliding lid that closes an upper portion of the base. By sliding the lid in an open position, the surgeon obtains access to the fixation elements and may remove same from the base. In the case the fixation elements are realized as bone screws with screw heads, a screw driver having a tip that frictionally or magnetically engages the screw heads may be used for bone screw removal.
The lid of the container comprises a plurality of openings. The openings are permeable for a sterilization medium and permit a sterilization of the container (and, optionally, of the fixation elements accommodated therein). For the same purpose openings may also be provided in the base.